


El secreto de Dorian Gray

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentado frente al cuadro, Harry reflexiona acerca de quien es Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El secreto de Dorian Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Retrato de Dorian Gray no me pertenece. Aunque quisiera que lord Henry y Dorian fueran míos.
> 
> Claim: Henry Wotton
> 
> Palabras: 100
> 
> Notas: Hace un rato que leí el libro, me ha dejado totalmente fascinada.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers del final del libro.

Unos días depués del funeral de su mejor amigo, lord Henry Wotton mandó a unos de sus ayudas de cama a traer a su casa el misterioso cuadro que, hace ya muchos años, pintara Basil del tímido joven Dorian.

Recordó la primera vez que habló con el muchacho. Estaba lleno de ingenuidad, jovialidad pero también de una astucia que toda persona inglesa poseía. Jamás supo qué éra lo que mantenía a Gray tan joven. Pero comtemplando ese hermoso cuadro, se daba una ligera idea.

Pues Harry era perverso, lo decían a sus espaldas. Mejor contemplaría la exquisita belleza de Dorian.


End file.
